For Eternity Songfic
by Imaginigma
Summary: [Complete] When Elrond tells Estel of his heritage, the boy is devastated. Can Legolas help him?


Title: For eternity

Characters: Aragorn/Legolas

Setting: Rivendell

Timeline: Shortly after Aragorn has been told of his heritage

Genre: Feelings, General, NO SLASH! JUST FRIENDSHIP!

Feedback: (always welcome)

Songfic/Ficlet: Robbie Williams/Eternity _in italics_

Summery: It is ficlet, so just go on and read it _smile_.

A/N: This is a birthday present. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Tolkien world. The song I used is from Robbie Williams, called "Eternity". I do not own that either. I make no money with this story or by using the song. Any similarities with other stories are accidental. If this story is posted on other sides and money is made from them, it was without my permission and I get no money from that posting. So, don't sue me, please**.

The light was filtering through the trees and waved intricate patterns onto the floor. The branches of the trees were full of green in every shade and colour, reflecting the suns rays. Small birds flew around, singing their wonderful songs and chattering with each other. The clear river wandered slowly in its bed and send glittering showers of water droplets into the air every time it flowed over a higher rock.

It was a lovely day, a day the animals could cherish and the trees would feast on in winter time. Nevertheless, all this glory was unheeded by the lonely being sitting under a huge chestnut.

A human it was, Estel his name. Or rather, his name it has been. Now, the human was not so sure of that anymore. He actually was not sure of anything.

His father, adopted father, had told him of his heritage only a few days ago. Of kings he had spoken, of battles and failures. Of pride and misery. Of death and hope.

How could he be hope? He! He was Estel. Just Estel. No King of a nearly forgotten realm. No heir of the greatest blunder that ever existed. It could not be. But it was. And as much as Estel tried to ignore it, he felt the truth inside. And he did not like that feeling.

He felt lonely. He felt angry. He felt betrayed. He felt lost. And scared.

He felt lonely because nobody seemed to understand him. His brothers, no, adopted brothers, followed him wherever he went since that fateful day. Never leaving him out of their sight, but not understanding that he wanted to be alone now. Just he and himself. He felt lonely because they did not seem to understand him.

He felt angry because of his bloodline. Why must he, from all humans in Middle Earth be the heir of Isildur! Why not someone else?

He felt betrayed because his family had known of his heritage and had never told him. All these past years he had felt blessed. Blessed that an orphan had been taken in by a family, an elven family. And not any elven family, but the Lord of Imladris himself had taken him in.

They had cared for him, sheltered him, pretended to even love him. And all those years he had asked himself what he had done to deserved such a lovely family. Now, he knew. It was just their duty. They did the same thing since sixteen generations. For every single heir of Isildur.

Nothing about love and family. Only duty.

He felt lost because he knew that his whole life had turned upside down. It would never be like it was before. He would never be able to just be Estel. He would never again be able to just…., to just be.

And he felt scared. Scared because he did not know what life held in store for him. In his heart he knew that he had to leave Rivendell, to take up his own life now. To live and to learn. To see and explore the world on his own and to prepare for the war to come. And war would come. Sooner, or later. He did not feel ready for that yet.

He had escaped his brothers, no, the twin sons of the Lord of Imladris, and had come here, into the forest, seeking peace for his heart and soul. But it would not come to him. He brought his knees up to his chest, put his arms around them and placed his head onto his knees, trying not to think. He needed peace now, just a little period of time not being what and especially who he was.

Being caught in his own emotions, he did not hear that another being entered the clearing. An elf he was, slim in composure, but strong in body and soul. And compassionate in his heart. And he was a friend. Estels friend.

Legolas slowly approached the human and knelt down beside him. Startled, Estel lifted his head and turned wide eyes at his friend. Friend? Was he his friend still? Estel opened his mouth to say something, but the fair archer put his finger onto the humans mouth and said: _"Close your eyes so you don't hear them. They don't need to see you cry. I can't promise I will heal you, but if you want to I will try."_

Estel turned his head away from the elf, not wanting the prince to see how difficult it was for him to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. But the prince was not willing to let his friend, yes, friend still, suffer: _"I'll sing this sombre serenade, the past is done, we've been betrayed, it's true. Someone said the truth will out, I believe without a doubt, in you."_

Not trusting what he was hearing, the young man tried to scramble to his feet, only wishing to get away. He did not want to hear what Legolas had to say. It would be the same as his brothers had said. As everybody had said. Not again. He wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone.

But he never made it to his feet, because the archer laid a smooth hand onto his friends arm, stilling his motions. Estel did not look at him, but that did not hinder the elf to continue: _"Yesterday when we were walking, you talked about your mum and dad. What they did that made you happy, what they did that made you sad. We sat and watched the sun go down, picked a star before we lost the moon. Youth is wasted on the young, before you know it's come and gone, too soon."_

That was not what the human had expected and he looked his friend into the eyes, searching if he spoke the truth. He had expected to see a lie there, a hidden truth, but all he saw was love and understanding. But not only that he saw there, the words his friend had spoken registered in his mind and with a sudden clearness he had not had since that fateful day, Estel knew Legolas was right.

Yes, his youth was over now. Taken from him by telling him who he was. But, surprisingly, he felt not scared anymore. Because he was not alone. Legolas had not betrayed him, and when he hadn't, then maybe, just maybe, his family hadn't either.

And he wasn't angry anymore, because, had he not been the heir of Isildur, Lord Elrond would have never taken him in and he would have missed the twentieths best years of his life.

And he was not lost anymore. He did not know if he was Estel, or Aragorn, or whoever. But he knew one thing. He was a friend. He would not have to go into this world on his own. And he had a friend. A true and loyal friend that was on his side. In good times and bad times, he was on his side forever more, cause that's what friends were for.

His face lightening in the first smile since days, as small as it was, he replied: _"You were there for sombre dreaming, and you are a friend indeed."_ Smiling in return Legolas answered his friend: _"And I hope you find your freedom, for eternity, for eternity."_

The End.


End file.
